


maybe a picture isn't worth a thousand words

by Jules1398



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dick Pics, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: When Jonas wants to send a dick pic to Hanna, he sends it to Matteo for approval first.





	maybe a picture isn't worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written mlm smut in literally like 4 or 5 years sooo I tried.  
> [catch me on tumblr](http://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/)  
> dm me on tumblr if you want the link for the skam remakes discord.  
> [check out my jotteo playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/jules1398/playlist/2jgHE9N7TCXMxKmugHvPQE)

The first time that Matteo saw a picture of Jonas’ penis was right after he and Hanna had started dating. They were sitting in his basement, high off their asses, when Jonas went to the bathroom and returned a minute later with his phone in his hand.

“How does this look?” he asked as he squirmed into the seat next to Matteo and handed him the phone. Snapchat was open and, on the screen, there was a picture of his penis, hard as a rock.

“What the fuck?!” he said before throwing the phone on the ground. “Did you  just jerk off in my bathroom?”

Jonas laughed. “Not completely. Just enough to take the picture. I want to send it to Hanna.”

Matteo’s eyes flickered toward Jonas’ crotch in terror and, sure enough, there was a fairly large bulge in his pants. He wasn’t so scared of the penis itself, more about what it could potentially do to  _ his _ penis, which would be beyond embarrassing.

“So,” Jonas said, picking the phone up off the ground and handing it to Matteo again, “what do you think?”

He studied it for a moment. Hanna was a very lucky girl. Jonas’ dick seemed decently long, probably like 19 centimeters or so. It wasn’t thin either. Jonas had an average amount of girth and to be honest, Matteo was a bit jealous, as his penis was pretty much average in every way. 

Right at the base of it, there was curly dark hair, which looked like it would be pretty soft. Jonas was cut, so his penis didn’t look as weird as some of the ones Matteo had seen online. (He had preferences, okay?)

“It’s um,” Matteo started before swallowing. “It’s nice, Jonas. Very, uhh, large?”

“Thanks,” Jonas chuckled. “I was asking about the pic quality, though. Do you think it’s good to send off to Hanna?”

Matteo furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure that she wants a dick pic? I mean, it’s a good pic and everything, but like I’m not sure that she actually like wants this.”

“Why wouldn’t she want it?” Jonas asked. “I mean, it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before. And she seemed to enjoy it the last time she saw it.”

“It’s a  _ picture _ ,” he pointed out uneasily. “What’s a picture going to do for her?”

“It’s like getting a titty pic,” Jonas argued. “It makes your day and you can get off to it.”

Matteo had gotten a picture of a girl’s breasts once from a friend that he met at summer camp. He had panicked and immediately blocked the girl’s number, deleting any and all evidence. He didn’t really want to see boobs anyways.

“I guess,” he replied slowly, not really quite agreeing with what Jonas was saying.

“Fuck it,” he said, snatching the phone back from Matteo. “I’m sending it,” he announced before doing exactly what he had said.

Hanna called Jonas about ten minutes later and he retreated to Matteo’s bathroom once more to do god knows what.

* * *

Somehow, Jonas seemed to think that he needed Matteo’s reassurance before he ever sent Hanna a dick pic. Even if they weren’t in the same place, Jonas would text a screenshot and ask for approval. Matteo quickly learned to set his phone to not show message previews and never to open Jonas’ texts where anyone else could see his phone.

It was weird at first, but eventually he kind of got used to it. Things tend to lose their impact when you see them a few times a week. And, besides, Matteo had grown to realize that maybe he didn’t mind it too much.

The weirdness had passed, that is, it had passed for a time. Until it was a Friday night and Matteo was drunk and home alone. He was sitting in his basement, watching vines and laughing far too loudly, since he was a giggly drunk, when Jonas sent him a message.

Jonas was currently out to dinner with Hanna, so Matteo didn’t think he had to worry about any penises on his screen and, besides, there was nobody home to look over his shoulder and see it if he had sent a pic.

Matteo took another swig of vodka before swiping his phone open. There, in all of its glory, was a dick pic from Jonas, and it looked like it had been taken in the restaurant bathroom. He hadn’t sent anything more than the picture, so Matteo wasn’t sure quite how to respond.

 

Matteo (20:37)

???

Aren’t you w Hanna rn?

Are you sending her a pic while ur at the restaurant?

Weed Bitch (20:39)

ye im w her rn lmao

im not gonna send it to her just you

Matteo (20:40)

I’m confused

Weed Bitch (20:42)

i mean shes gonna see it tonight so its only fair that you do too bro

 

Matteo blinked for a few moments. Jonas had no real reason to send him a dick pic, but he did it anyway. He was unsure as to how he was supposed to feel about that.

His dick knew how to feel about it. He could already feel blood rushing toward it. Matteo took a deep breath and, when he realized that he didn’t have anything to lose, unzipped his jeans and tugged down the front of his underwear so he could pull it out.

Guilt washed over him as he slowly stroked up and down his half hard dick. He shouldn’t be doing this. Jonas was his  _ best friend _ . God, he was a fucking creep.

But the mere thought that Jonas had taken this picture just for him made him feel fucking hot everywhere. Matteo kept moving his hand up and down his length, trying to think of anything but Jonas, but he was epically failing.

He thought of his deep brown eyes, his curly hair, his rough hands, his lush lips, his broad shoulders, his hard abs.

His long dick, with it’s dark curls and decent girth. He pictured the head of it leaking precum. 

Matteo closed his eyes and pictured their two dicks rubbing against each other as he jerked his dick at the pace in his mind. He pictured Jonas’ mouth on his neck, licking and biting as they grinded their dicks together incessantly, like their desperation allowed not time to put off their orgasms.

The blood was all rushing to Matteo’s dick now. It wouldn’t be long until he was spilling over the edge with nothing but the thought of his best friend on his mind.

“ _ Jonas _ ,” Matteo croaked as he let go, balls clenching as the cum spurted from the tip of his dick, all over the shirt that he probably should have taken off before he started.

Matteo leaned back on the couch and stared up at the bare white ceiling. He felt like a fucking perv. No, he  _ was _ a fucking perv.

How was he ever going to look at Jonas the same way again?

* * *

He forced himself to face his best friend like nothing was wrong day after day. There was no way for Jonas to know how Matteo had used the picture that he sent and he sure as hell would never find out about it.

The thing was, Matteo didn’t really stop. Now, every time that he jerked off, Jonas was the only thing on his mind. And it was all because of those stupid fucking dick pics.

Luckily, the pics had stopped coming, so things weren’t so bad anymore. Jonas and Hanna had broken up a month ago, so he had no girl to send pics to, since he didn’t pull that with his hookups.

The two of them were eating together in the school cafeteria, but Jonas had gotten up to use the bathroom. Matteo had received a message when he was gone, but didn’t open it, since it was probably just some stupid fucking meme.

Jonas returned to the table with a shiteating grin on his face and gestured toward Matteo’s phone. “Did you open it?” he asked.

Matteo shook his head. He took a bite of his sandwich before swiping the message. When he saw the first picture of Jonas’ dick in weeks, he choked on his food and quickly locked his phone.

“What the fuck?!” he exclaimed.

“Long time no see, huh?” Jonas laughed, playfully shoving Matteo’s shoulder.

Matteo furrowed his eyebrows. “Who are you planning on sending that to?”

“You,” he shrugged like it was nothing.

He blinked for a moment. “Okay. Why?”

“It’s basically part of our bro code now,” Jonas explained. “I’ve left you without it for too long.”

“Okay,” Matteo replied, still extremely confused as to why he had received the picture.

“Chill, bro,” Jonas said. “It’s just a picture.”

“Just a picture,” Matteo echoed. It wasn’t just a picture to him. It was confusion, attraction, and guilt all bunched into one, not that he would ever tell Jonas that.

* * *

Matteo and Hanna hadn’t had much of a chance to hang out since the breakup, so they decided to meet up and go to coffee together.

Hanna was doing much better. She wore a big smile on her face as she sipped on her chai latte and talked about her new friends and her classes.

“How are things between you and Jonas?” she eventually asked.

His head snapped up and he looked at her eyes wide. “What?”

“There’s no shame in it,” she said with a shrug. “I mean, I have a bit of a thing for Amira. We’re like, almost in the same boat.”

“We’re friends,” he stated. “I don’t think Jonas wants anything more than that. After all, he never has before”

“Sometimes I miss him,” she admitted. “Even though I’ve moved on.”

“Do you miss the dick pics?” Matteo asked with an uneasy chuckle.

She gave him a strange looks. “The dick pics?”

“Yeah, didn’t he send you like two or three a week?” Matteo reminded her.

Hanna shook her head. “Matteo, Jonas sent me a total of one picture of his penis and I told him to stop, so he did.”

Matteo shook his head. “That’s impossible. He always made me screen them so that he could sent you the best possible picture.”

Her jaw dropped. “Are you telling me that Jonas sent you pictures of his penis while I was dating him?”

“I mean, he’s sent a few since, but it all started after the two of you got together,” he said slowly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “You two are so fucking stupid, I swear to god.”

“I’m not stupid!” Matteo protested.

“He wants you, Matteo,” she explained. “That’s why he sends you pictures of his penis. He wants to see how you react to them.”

He shook his head. “No, that can’t be it. Jonas is straight. He likes girls, and I’m definitely not one.”

“Like I said, you’re a fucking idiot,” Hanna laughed. “Matteo, Jonas is bi. Just like I am.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me then?” he inquired. “After all, we’re best friends. That’s the type of thing we’re supposed to tell one another.”

“He probably didn’t tell you because he was scared,” she inferred. “He had feelings for you and the thought of losing you was probably terrifying.”

“So what do I do?” Matteo asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” she replied. “Matteo Florenzi, go and get your man.”

Matteo nodded before getting up out of his chair and dashing toward the door. He had to talk to Jonas, and he wanted to do it as soon as possible.

* * *

Once he reached Jonas’ house, Matteo pounded loudly on the front door. It was Jonas’ little sister who opened it, looking mildly annoyed.

“You couldn’t have like, texted him or something?” she asked, hands on her hips.

He shook his head and pushed past her to run up the stairs toward Jonas’ room, throwing the door open to see his best friend slowly strumming on his guitar.

His face lit up when he saw who had entered the room. “What brings you-”

Matteo moved into the room and grabbed Jonas by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in as he crashed their lips together. Jonas closed his eyes and sunk into it, wrapping his arms around Matteo awkwardly to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. The angle was a little weird because of the guitar, but it was still amazing because it was Jonas and Matteo. This had been a long time coming.

“Fucking finally,” Jonas panted as they broke apart. “Do you even know how long I’ve wanted you?”

“Probably almost as long as I’ve wanted you,” he replied, pulling the guitar away from Jonas and leaning it against the end of the bed.

Jonas grabbed Matteo by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him down on top of him as they continued to make out, tongues intermingling between the two of them.

He could feel the blood rushing toward his dick, making it as hard as ever, so he pulled away and moved downward.

Matteo gripped the edge of Jonas’ pants and underwear and tried to pull it off in one swift motion but it didn’t work. The other boy laughed and wiggled his hips so that Matteo could remove his pants and underwear.

Once Jonas’ dick was on full display, Matteo stared at it for a moment in awe. He had never thought that he would be able to see it in person and it was even better than it had looked in the pictures.

“Why are you staring at it instead of doing anything?” Jonas asked desperately. “It’s not like it’s anything that you haven’t seen before.”

“Maybe the pictures don’t do it justice,” he muttered. “And, trust me, those photos were pretty fucking good.”

Jonas looked down toward him and winked. “Then prove it.”

Matteo took a deep breath before leaning over and licking the tip experimentally. It tasted a bit salty, probably because of the wet precome on it. Jonas lightly thrust into it, but stopped himself, probably realizing that Matteo had never done anything like this before.

He put the edges of his lips over his teeth, assuming that the feeling of teeth on his penis would be absolutely awful. Matteo went down, pushing his mouth around the other boy’s thick dick, and only taking in the top of it, sucking his cheeks in. He needed to adjust to the feeling of fullness in his mouth

“More, please,” Jonas croaked out as he squirmed below him. 

Obeying Jonas’ words, Matteo pushed deeper. He pinched down his left thumb because he had read somewhere that it’s supposed to rid you of your gag reflex. It didn’t work. As soon as Jonas’ dick started to fill his throat he started to choke on it and his eyes started to tear up.

Matteo pulled off, gasping for air. Jonas leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern laced in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Matteo said nodding. “Sorry, I haven’t really sucked anyone off before.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jonas replied with a shake of his head. “We can go slow and do what you’re more comfortable with.”

“I want to, though,” he said, before pressing a kiss to the tip of Jonas’ dick, pulling a grunt out of the other boy.

He went back to what he had been doing before, taking his dick back into his mouth, but this time he didn’t even bother trying to take it into his throat, instead he brought up his hand and started jerking the base.

Jonas moaned and clutched at the sheets with shit fists. He was enjoying this, which just made Matteo that much harder. Jonas was feeling intense pleasure, and it was all because of him.

“Fuckkkkkk,” Jonas moaned as Matteo picked up the base and lightly moved up and down on the tip of his dick, looking up toward his beautiful brown eyes.

Matteo went even faster, desperate to get Jonas off as soon as possible. Jonas was letting out an endless stream of moans and curse words and he continued on.

Suddenly, Jonas’ body tensed up and he was coming, bitter white fluid filling Matteo’s mouth. He tried to swallow it, but some spilled out of his mouth and dripped down his chin.

Jonas’ took off his shirt and used it to wipe away what was on his chin before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“That was fucking fantastic,” Jonas said, kissing him between every word. “I can’t believe it took us so long to get there.”

“Don’t lie to me. I was really bad at it,” Matteo replied, feeling extremely embarrassed.

“Nonsense.” He pressed another sloppy kiss to Matteo’s lips. “It was you, so naturally it was absolutely outstanding.”

Matteo’s face flushed deep red.

Jonas laughed. “I guess it’s your turn now.”

He pushed Matteo onto his back and kissed him deeply again, slipping his hand down into his boxers to play with his dick.

As Jonas kissed and fondled him, Matteo thought back to all the pictures he had received over the past few months and smiled. He had always thought Jonas to be out of reach, but he was wrong. They had each other now, and they were going to be so fucking happy together.


End file.
